My Stalker
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Harry est un libraire aimé de tous. Drago est un homme d'affaire sans coeur. Mais un jour, Harry tombe amoureux de Drago et tout s'enchaine. Un homme prêt à tout pour plaire à l'homme qu'il aime, un aristocrate qui croit à une mauvaise blague. Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour prouver votre amour ?
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1

« L'Amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

P.O.V. Harry

_Bonjour! Claironnais-je avec un grand sourire.

_Bonjour..., fut la réponse morne et froide que j'eue en retour.

Comme à son habitude, l'homme qui vient d'entrer ère entre les différentes étagères, caressant de ses longs doigts pâles les reliures des livres avant d'en choisir un et de s'installer près de la fenêtre pour lire paisiblement.

Cet homme, cela fait six mois qu'il vient ici, chaque jour. De 18h30 à 21h00, il lit sans s'arrêter, oubliant ma présence, me remarquant à peine.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai 25 ans. Je tiens une librairie située dans un quartier sombre et peu fréquenté qui ne me rapporte pas beaucoup. La nuit, je travaille dans un restaurant de luxe qui, lui, marche plutôt bien et grâce auquel j'ai plutôt un bon salaire. Malgré ça, je n'ai jamais voulu me séparer de ma librairie. Elle appartenait à mes parents qui adoraient les livres. Ils sont morts quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, mais je me souviendrais toujours de l'odeur de poussière qui se dégageait des vieux parchemins défraichis où de la sensation du papier rêche qui glissait sous mes doigts. Quand ils sont morts, j'ai été vivre chez mes parrains, Sirius et Remus. La boutique fut mise à l'abandon et fut oubliée.

J'ai fait des études de littérature, puis, une fois mon bac en poche, j'ai décidé de m'y installer. Depuis, mon existence est tranquille. Trop tranquille à vrai dire. Ma seule distraction c'est le dîner traditionnel de mes parrains le dimanche et...Lui.

Lui, c'est cet homme qui vient tous les jours dans ma boutique. Lui, c'est cet homme magnifique dont je ne peux détacher mon regard. Oui, je sais. Tomber amoureux d'un homme c'est assez déstabilisant. Certains trouveraient ça dégoûtant, mais moi qui ai été élevé par des homosexuels, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Sauf que j'ignore si cet inconnu l'est aussi.

Et puis, de toute façon, même si il l'était, il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de moi. Je suis si discret que j'en suis presque invisible. Et je ne suis pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler un top model. Je suis petit, maigre, avec des habits aussi larges que des sacs poubelles, une coiffure proche de celle d'un nid de corneilles, de petites lunettes rondes posées sur le bout de mon nez retroussé et, le pire, c'est que je suis d'une timidité maladive. En bref, je suis tout le contraire de cet étranger.

Le décrire ? C'est assez difficile. En un mot il est...parfait. Grand. Fin mais musclé. Le port toujours droit, des manières délicates et aristocratiques. Il a des cheveux si blonds, qu'ils en deviennent blancs au soleil. Courts à la nuque, il avait une frange indisciplinée qui barrait son regard et un anneau d'argent à l'oreille droite. Son visage est anguleux, le menton pointu, le nez est droit et long. Mais ce que j'aime le plus chez lui, ce sont ses yeux. Des prunelles aussi froides et acérées que la glace qui vous transperce de leur intensité. Je ne sais toujours pas s'ils sont gris ou bleus, je n'ose pas vérifier. Mais je sais que, quand il me regarde, mon cœur bat avec une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée et qu'une étrange chaleur m'envahit. Oui je sais, ça fait fleur bleue, hein ? Mais...pourtant...

Il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Sauf pour dire bonjour et au revoir bien sûr. Et encore...Je lui suis totalement indifférent. Et, je l'avoue, ça me rend malade. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Je ne le connais même pas. Je ne sais même pas qui il est, ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il aime...Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ?

_Excusez-moi.

Je sursaute violement en entendant cette voix grave et lève soudainement la tête, un air un peu ahuri sur le visage. Il est là, en face de moi.

Gris… Ses yeux sont gris.

_O-oui..?, bégayais-je.

_Ça serait pour acheter un de vos livres. Mais, il est assez haut et il n'y a pas d'échelle.

_Oh ! bien sûr...je...je reviens tout de suite...

_Arrête ça, c'est stupide ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te parle qu'il est amoureux ! Il veut juste acheter un livre !_

Je porte l'échelle jusqu'à une étagère qu'il m'indique et je grimpe lentement.

_Lequel est celui que vous voulez ?

_ « Le jour » de Jenny Wales.

Oh...Je ne pensais pas qu'il lisait ce genre de choses. Des romans d'amour, lui ? Je me penche vers la droite et attrape délicatement le livre. C'est à ce moment que...

_Vous êtes libre ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement.

_QUOI?!Hurlais-je.

Je me tourne violement mais mon pied glisse et je me sens tomber dans le vide. Terrifié, je ferme les yeux, sentant un cri se perdre dans ma gorge. Mais, contre toute attente, j'atterris contre quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Tremblant, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et me fige soudainement.

_Oh non...C'est mauvais...Très mauvais..._

Lui m'a rattrapé. Un bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre sous mes genoux, il plonge son regard troublant dans le mien, troublé.

_Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit-il.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ahhhhhhhhh ! Ce n'est pas permis de dire ça avec un regard pareil !_

_Ou-oui...Vous...Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant...

Il me fixe bizarrement avant de me poser lentement sur le sol. Dansant d'un pied à l'autre, le rouge aux joues, je lui tends son livre, tête baissée.

Il me donne l'argent et se détourne vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, il s'arrête et se tourne à demi vers moi.

_Au fait...Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_Euh...hum...Pou...pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

_Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il.

_Ah...Eh bien...c'est...Harry Potter...

_Harry Potter, hein? répéta-t-il. Cela me dit quelque chose.

_Mon père...était...romancier...C'est sûrement pour ça...

J'ai oublié de vous dire une petite chose. Je suis moi aussi écrivain. Sirius dirige une maison d'édition alors ça a été assez simple. Mais, apparemment, le livre n'a pas eu un franc succès. A vrai dire, c'est à peine si on le regardait.

_Mm...Peut-être..., marmonna l'inconnu avant de s'en aller.

Resté seul, j'ai commencé à ranger des livres, la tête ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée me traverse subitement l'esprit.

Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom ?

_IDIOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT ! _

Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu.

Une semaine…

Sept jours…

168 heures, plus exactement.

Et je n'en peux plus. J'ai bien essayé d'ignorer ce poids dans ma poitrine qu'avait provoquée son absence. J'ai vraiment tout essayé. Mais...mais...Je ne peux pas.

Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche. C'est le jour où je vais manger chez mes parrains. Et, pour une fois, je n'en ai pas envie. Je claque ma main sur ce fichu réveil et pose mon bras sur mon visage, l'envie de me rendormir est assez tentante mais Sirius ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Pourquoi dois-je aimer ce type ? Je ne sais rien de lui, sauf qu'il est beau, froid. Qu'il lit des livres d'amour, qu'il est assez aisé, et qu'il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

…

Qu'il a des cheveux superbes, des yeux sublimes, une bouche fine mais tellement sensuelle !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHH ! Ma vie est fichue ! Je ne devrais pas penser cela, je ne devrais pas penser à lui de cette manière…

Alors...Pourquoi ? Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au nom du ciel pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi me faire l'aimer alors que cet amour est impossible ? Dites-moi...

Un soupir las franchit mes lèvres et je me lève pour avaler vite fait un jus d'orange avant d'aller me doucher. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'aller voir Sirius et Remus. Je veux juste être seul, mais ça, il ne le comprendrait pas. J'ai toujours été un garçon plein de vie, qui dit oui à tout et n'importe quoi, qui rit pour un rien et qui sourit au monde. Mais là, je...je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai l'impression d'être complétement amorphe, comme si tout autour de moi était devenu gris et noir. Je veux simplement...revoir son visage...

Sentant les larmes me venir aux yeux, je coupe brusquement l'eau et me sèche vigoureusement. Il faut que je fasse un effort de beauté aujourd'hui. Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait invité certains de ses collègues de travail à son barbecue, il faut que je fasse bonne impression.

J'enfile mon boxer avant de mettre un pantalon noir que Remus m'a offert à Noël et qui me moule un peu trop je dois dire. Torse nu, je me brosse les dents avant de coiffer mes cheveux avec du gel ce qui leur donne toujours un air de sac de nœud mais un peu plus ordonné. Je mets ensuite des lentilles de contact puisque je n'utilise mes lunettes que lorsque je travaille à la librairie et me vêt d'un tee short noir qui colle au corps avec un veston vert en velours au-dessus pour mettre une touche de couleur. Voilà, je suis prêt.

Je prends l'ascenseur pour descendre au garage qui se trouve au sous-sol et me dirige d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à ma moto. Après avoir mis mon manteau de cuir, mes gants et mon casque, j'enfourche mon petit bijou et roule à toute allure vers la campagne londonienne. Mes parrains habitent dans une grande maison assez tranquille où ils vivent merveilleusement bien en compagnie de leur fils de trois ans, Gabriel. Ils ont adoptés Gabriel alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourisson. Sa mère refusait de s'en occuper et les médecins ont dû le garder en attendant que les services sociaux s'en occupent. Remus qui est pédiatre a tout de suite craqué pour ce petit bout de choux à l'époque. Il s'en occupait tous les jours. Sirius finit par venir le rejoindre puisqu'il travaillait dans le service des urgences juste à côté et décida de lancer une procédure pour adopter Gabriel. Cela prit un an. Mais ils finirent par ramener Gaby avec eux, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Moi-même, j'aime beaucoup Gabriel. Quoi de plus normal puisque je suis son parrain ? De plus, j'adore m'occuper des enfants. Remus doit y être pour quelque chose.

Ca y est. La maison se dessine au loin. C'était une demeure assez ancienne datant du 18ème siècle mais assez jolie. Les murs blancs contrastaient avec le rouge des roses qui s'y agrippaient. Il y avait une grande cour en gravier devant pour se garer et un immense terrain derrière. D'ailleurs, je constate que beaucoup de voitures de luxe stationnent déjà.

Je descends de ma Honda Shadow avec nonchalance et retire mon casque avec soulagement. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois mes parrains sortir de la maison, Gabriel courant vers moi avec ses petites jambes.

Il est vraiment trop chou!

_'Ry ! crie-t-il en me sautant dans les bras.

Riant aux éclats, je le fais tourner dans les airs et le serre contre moi, respirant avec délice l'odeur de ses courts cheveux blonds vénitiens. Il lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, souriant de toutes ses petites quenottes. Je m'avance vers le perron, le petit dans les bras et le pose par terre pour embrasser mes parrains sur les joues.

_Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Remus en m'étreignant comme une mère.

_Mus, on s'est vu la semaine dernière..., répondis-je avec un faux air blasé.

Je secoue la tête en souriant. De vrais grands enfants ces deux-là…Finalement, peut-être ai-je bien fait de venir. Les voir me remontera un peu la morale.

_Il y a du monde à ce que je vois.

_C'est juste quelques collègues de travail, répondit Sirius évasivement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

J'acquiesce et entre à l'intérieur. Pourvu que j'arrive à l'oublier le temps d'un après-midi…

*O*O*O*

Le lendemain, je suis de retour à la librairie. Et je ne suis pas le seul. _Il_ est revenu. _Il_ attend, adossé à la porte close, la tête levée vers le ciel. A mon arrivée, il tourne la tête et se redresse.

_Bon-bonjour…, murmurais-je.

_Bonjour.

_Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

_Une heure.

_Oh…désolé je…comme vous êtes mon seul client et que vous n'êtes pas venu depuis plusieurs jours je pensais…

_Tu as compté ? m'interrompit-il.

_Quoi ?, soufflais-je en croyant avoir mal entendu.

_Tu as compté le nombre de jour pendant lesquels j'étais absent ?me redemande-t-il, ses longues mèches voilant son regard.

_Je…je…Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

Il ne répond rien. Il ne me regarde même pas. Mais, aussi rapide que l'éclair, il me plaque contre le mur où il était adossé il y a quelques secondes. J'émis un léger gémissement de douleur lorsque mon crâne entra en contact avec les pierres, mais cette souffrance s'envola sous la surprise du geste de l'inconnu. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_Hum….Est-ce que…tout va bien ?m'enquis-je en le voyant trembler.

Je vois ses mâchoires se serrer, et sa jolie bouche devint une ligne mince tant ses lèvres sont pincées. Il a l'air en colère, perdu…

_Non…Rien ne va…, dit-il. Tu m'exaspères…

Hein ?

_Pardon ?, répondis-je d'un air sidéré. Mais…je…

_TAIS-TOI !

Je lui obéis tant je suis sidéré. Pourquoi m'agresse-t-il soudain ? L'ai-je contrarié ? Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

_Que vous ais-je donc fais ? L'interrogeais-je.

_Tu m'as…tu m'as ensorcelé…, souffle-t-il.

_Qu'…Quoi ? Je…je ne comprends pas….

Il lève ses yeux emplis de fureur vers moi et son souffle saccadé effleure mon visage. Son haleine sent le whisky à plein nez.

_Ecoutez, vous êtes complétement saoul. Je crois qu'il vaudrait que vous rentriez chez vous.

_Je ne veux pas…

_Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous tenez à peine debout. Où habitez-vous ?

_Cela ne vous regarde pas…

Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il peut être désagréable.

_Cela me regarde du moment que vous êtes bourré devant MA librairie, que vous ME cognez contre le mur, et que vous ME dites des choses incohérentes ! Alors maintenant vous allez me donner votre adresse et je vais vous raccompagner chez vous que vous le vouliez ou non ! Est-ce clair ?!

Ses yeux s'agrandissent tandis que les miens se plissent dangereusement

.

_Tu as du caractère…, murmure-t-il d'un air ahuri.

Je rougis mais garde un visage coléreux.

_Alors cette adresse ?

*O*O*O*

Je le raccompagnais donc chez ses parents. Ils habitaient, tout comme Sirius, dans un petit village des alentours, près de Londres. Drago Malfoy, car il m'avait enfin dit son nom, n'avait jamais fait de moto. Il s'accrocha à moi durant tout le voyage de peur de tomber, et je savourais la saveur de ses longs bras musclés autour de ma taille mince. Drago habitait dans un immense domaine caché par des murs plus hauts que des sapins au milieu d'une forêt plutôt jolie mais effrayante la nuit tombée. A mon arrivée au grand portail de fer forgé, je dus appuyer sur une sonnette. Après plusieurs sonneries, une voix grave et érayée répondit :

_Oui ?

_Euh…Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je ramène Drago Malfoy chez lui, il est plutôt en mauvais état.

_Drago ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

_Il est ivre et n'a pas l'air bien du tout, dis-je tout en fixant le beau blond qui avait recouvert sa bouche d'une main, le teint verdâtre témoignant de la nausée qui l'habitait.

_Entrez.

Le portail s'ouvrit et je pus enfin redémarrer sur des chapeaux de roues, inquiet pour mon passager inattendu. Je me garais devant l'énorme manoir et aidait le blond à descendre. Celui-ci, à bout de force et malade, vacilla et serait tombé si je ne l'avais pas retenu. Une porte s'ouvrit, nous éclairant, et une jeune femme en robe de chambre courut vers nous.

_Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ?

D'un signe de tête, Drago fit comprendre à la femme que non, cela n'allait pas du tout. Elle était vraiment belle et je devinais que c'était sa mère. Ses cheveux, eux aussi blonds, étaient plus foncés que ceux de son fils et tombaient en longues boucles sur ses reins. Ses yeux, contrairement à Drago, étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été et non gris. Elle avait la même bouche ourlée et les mêmes pommettes saillantes, cependant.

Un homme vint la rejoindre, grand et imposant, les traits sculptés comme dans du marbre, ses longs cheveux blancs défaits et le regard dur. Il était le portrait craché de Drago mais en plus vieux et en plus sévère. Malgré son visage impénétrable, je discernais dans son regard une réelle inquiétude pour son fils.

_Nous vous remercions de l'avoir amené. C'est la première fois qu'il revient dans cet état, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris, s'excusa la jeune femme.

_Ce n'est rien. Il n'avait pas l'air en état de rentrer seul et je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

_C'était tout de même très gentil. Chéri, veux-tu l'emmener se coucher ? demanda-t-elle à son époux. Il est épuisé.

_Bien sûr.

L'homme s'approcha et essaya d'emmener Drago. Seulement, ses mains refusaient de se détacher de mon tee-shirt.

_Reste…, chuchota-t-il.

Surpris, je le fixais, le cœur battant. On se calme, on se calme….

_Désolé, mais…, bégayais-je. Je…ne peux pas…On se reverra à la librairie ?

_D'accord…

C'est moi ou…il a l'air…Déçu ?!

_C'est étrange, pensa à voix haute la mère du blond une fois celui-ci partit.

_Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

_Eh bien…Drago a toujours été un garçon insociable et très méfiant envers les autres. Il n'accorde sa confiance qu'à très peu de personne et méprise les gens. Cependant, c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi ouvert envers un étranger. Vous êtes particulier….

_Ah…

Que voulez-vous que je réponde à cela ? J'ai une furieuse envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes de peur que l'espoir que je sens au fond de mon cœur s'évanouisse subitement.

_Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? demanda alors la mère de Drago en m'inspectant de ses grands yeux bleus.

_Euh…Oui…Bien sûr.

Je sens que je vais le regretter….

_Voudriez-vous passer la journée au manoir ? Je sûre que Drago en sera ravi. S'il-vous plait….Il est si rare qu'il s'entende bien avec quelqu'un.

Oh non…non, non, non, non, non, NON ! Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ! A quoi pense cette femme bon sang ! Drago ravi ? Il me déteste…Bien s'entendre avec moi ? Il m'a juste plaqué contre un mur et agressé sans aucune raison, mais oui, à part ça on s'entend très bien !

_D'accord.

QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, moi ? Harry James Potter tu es vraiment un imbécile !

L'épouse Malfoy eut un sourire rayonnant et me dit d'aller chercher des affaires chez moi pour la nuit. Je lui obéis, un peu perdu. Mes pensées se tournent exclusivement vers Drago pendant que je fais mon sac. Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment _moi_, allais-je réagir lorsqu'il me cracherait sa haine ou son indifférence à la figure ? Saurais-je me relever de cette chute soudaine qu'est le retour à la réalité ? Je me complais dans des rêves puérils qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, et je finis toujours par m'effondrer lamentablement. Que dois-je faire pour qu'il m'aime enfin ? Que dois-je changer ?

Seigneur…Je suis vraiment amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

O*O*O*O

Comme promis, je suis retourné chez les Malfoy une demi-heure plus tard. Narcissa, la mère de Drago, m'avait accueilli avec chaleur. Lucius se contenta de me fixer, avec cet air d'inspecter le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Quant à Drago, il avait retrouvé cet air impassible malgré sa pâleur et ses yeux rougis par l'alcool. Tremblant et mal-à-l'aise, je le suivis lorsque Narcissa lui ordonna de me montrer la chambre que j'occuperais pour la nuit. J'escaladais l'immense escalier de marbre blanc tout en trébuchant de temps en temps, mes yeux étant obnubilés par les peintures se trouvant au plafond. Un lustre de cristal énorme pendait au-dessus de nos têtes et la lumière des chandelles le faisait étinceler de mille feux. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur l'objet de mes songes : Drago. Je dardais un regard embué sur le dos large et moulé par son pull-over beige, tout en me demandant ce que cela faisait d'être dans ses bras. On devait assurément s'y sentir bien. Il avait de longues et grandes mains qui avaient l'air chaudes et agréables. Son torse m'arrivait au nez, j'aurais pu m'y appuyer sans problème.

…

OH NON !VOILA QUE CA RECOMENCE ! Sirius, prépares-moi une chambre à l'asile, j'arrive !

C'est alors que mon visage entra en contact avec une surface dure et douce, me faisant reculer en tenant mon nez endolori. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Drago s'était arrêté devant une porte en bois sombre.

_Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le dit Drago avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

_Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'avançais plus.

_Hm.

Quelle éloquence…

_Voilà ta chambre, m'indique-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

_Wow…

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire. La « chambre » était en réalité un véritable appartement. Lorsque l'on entre, on tombe sur un petit salon décoré avec luxe et soin. Les murs et le sol blancs contrastaient avec le canapé d'angle en velours noir et la table basse en bois d'ébène surmontée d'un plateau de verre. Sur cette table basse était posé un vase de cristal rempli de roses au jaune éclatant. Le tapis persan, noir également, se trouvait face à une cheminée en marbre immaculé décorée de plusieurs bibelots de grande valeur. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une vitre gigantesque qui en mangeait presque toute la surface. La vue était imprenable. Elle donnait sur des jardins magnifiquement entretenus, emplis de plantes, de fleurs, et d'arbres de toutes variétés. De là où je me trouve, je peux même voir un petit ruisseau qui coupait le jardin en son milieu pour se plonger dans un lac où un pont en bois permettait de traverser l'étendue d'eau.

A ma gauche, il y a une porte. J'entre, Drago sur les talons. Et une fois de plus, je suis ébloui par la beauté de l'endroit. Le mur de gauche est occupé entièrement par une armoire en bois foncé, laquée aux portes par du beige, donnant un aspect lisse et brillant comme un miroir. Une autre vitre se trouvait là, menant à un balcon qui donnait encore une fois sur les jardins. Accoudé à celle-ci, un lit où l'on aurait pu faire dormir trois personnes. Il était assez simple, tout en bois, de la même teinte que l'armoire. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux tables de nuit. Au lieu d'être chaque côté du lit, elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Sur l'une, une lampe de chevet et sur l'autre un cadre vide avec un cendrier propre. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait deux commodes du même style que l'armoire. Pour combler le vide qui se trouvait de ce côté, des vases ovales contenant des orchidées blanches tachetées de rose avaient étés posés dessus ainsi qu'un journal ouvert datant d'un mois. Le sol couleur d'albâtre et scintillant de mille feux était recouvert d'un tapis beige qui se situait au pied de lit. C'était une chambre où l'on ne pouvait qu'être bien. Une chambre que n'importe qui souhaiterait partager avec l'élu de son cœur.

Ma main s'avança d'elle-même vers les draps opalins que je caressais, songeant avec amertume qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que Drago et moi puissions un jour dormir à deux dans ce lit.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Une longue main brûlante s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant me retourner. Avec déception, je constatais que les yeux de Drago étaient vides de toute inquiétude ou de chaleur. Je le savais. C'était une mauvaise idée. Caché derrière le comptoir de ma librairie, je pouvais me laisser envahir par des fantasmes puérils sans danger de craindre pour mon cœur. Mais, ici, dans ce manoir, en compagnie de cet homme indifférent à mes sentiments, je risquais d'y perdre toute ma vie.

Mon âme…

Mon cœur…

Ma raison…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache. Si je devais sortir de sa vie avec le cœur brisé, autant profiter du temps qu'il me donne. Une nuit. C'est tout ce que le destin a voulu m'accorder ? Très bien. Je m'en contenterais.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je rassurais Drago et me dégageais de sa prise. Son toucher me faisait mal suite aux pensées précédentes qui m'avaient assaillie. Je repris contenance en pénétrant dans la salle de bain. Comme le reste de la suite, elle était des plus magiques. La baignoire prenait presque toute la place. Implantée dans le sol, elle était recouverte d'or et d'ivoire. Elle avait à peu près la taille d'un lit deux places et sur les rebords étaient gravés un serpent auréolé de lys. Un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir baroque au milieu d'étagères où étaient entreposées toutes sortes de parfums, de shampoing ou de gel douche et autres soins de beauté complétaient ce coin de paradis qui m'était réservé. Une autre porte menait à des toilettes et je me demandais à combien devait s'élever la fortune des Malfoy.

Un peu déboussolé par tout ce luxe, j'allais dans la chambre afin de me rendre au balcon pour prendre un bol d'air revigorant. En voyant toutes ces richesses, je me suis dit que Drago et moi étions très différents. Sous tous les points. Que cela soit le physique, le caractère, la position sociale et financière, je ne l'égalerais jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais devenir son égal. Je suis laid, insignifiant, stupide. Je représente tout ce qu'il déteste. A quoi bon m'acharner ?

_Bon sang !

Cette exclamation exaspérée me fit sursauter et revenir à la dure réalité. Drago me regardait, le visage crispé par la colère. Ses yeux étaient tellement remplis de fureur que je reculai, le cœur serré.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?! Se mit-il à hurler. Depuis que tu es entré dans cette foutue chambre tu sembles complétement ailleurs !

_M-mais…mais non, je…

_Oh arrête ! Me coupa-t-il. C'est tout juste si tu ne vas pas fondre en larmes ! D'abord tu n'arrêtes pas de m'espionner à la librairie, ensuite tu me raccompagnes au manoir, puis tu acceptes de dormir chez moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me colles comme ça, hein ?!

Ne…

_Arrêtes…, soufflais-je.

_Tu veux de l'argent, c'est ça ? Vas-y dis-moi combien ! Tant que je peux être débarrassé de toi !

Ne dis pas…

_Arrêtes, je t'en prie….

_Ou alors tu es l'un de ces politiciens qui court après mon père juste pour le faire tomber, pas vrai ? Espèce de salop ! Tu me dégoûtes !

NE DIS PAS DES CHOSES AUSSI BLESSANTES !

_ARRETE !

Drago se tait tout de suite, bouche-bée. J'aurais ri si je ne me sentais pas aussi humilié et désespéré.

_Tu n'as pas à me juger ! Hurlais-je. Pour qui te prends-tu donc ?! Je ne suis pas ton esclave ni ton chien ! Je suis un homme comme toi et j'ai droit au respect ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te regarde ? Bien, je vais te le dire ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Dès la minute où tu es entré dans ma librairie je n'ai pu que te dévorer des yeux. Mais nous sommes deux hommes, et deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble ! C'est du moins ce que j'ai pensé au début. Mais tu es revenu et à chaque fois mes sentiments pour toi grandissaient. Alors je ne les ai plus cachés, espérant peut-être que tu te rendes compte de mon déni. Mais…tu étais si impénétrable, si dur et froid que…que tu n'as rien vu. Et entrant dans cette maison, j'ai compris que tout nous opposait. C'est pourquoi…c'est pourquoi…

Les sanglots brisèrent ma voix et je ne pus continuer. A genoux, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer mes pleurs, je n'osais pas croiser le regard de Drago. Cela arriva pourtant lorsque des mots plus cruels encore que ces précédentes paroles franchirent sa bouche.

_Pars. Pars loin de moi…

_Drago, le suppliais-je. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie…

Oh oui, je devais avoir l'air ridicule, là, à ses pieds, mes mains accrochées à son pantalon en pleurant éperdument. Mais je n'avais pas la force de faire autre chose. Ses mots acérés comme des couteaux se plantaient un à un dans mon cœur, provoquant une douleur si aigüe que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part me trainer devant lui comme un chien soumis.

_Va-t'en et ne m'approche plus jamais. Si je te vois dans mon chemin ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, j'appelle la police.

C'est sur ces dernières phrases que Drago s'en alla, me laissant effondrer sur le bord du balcon. Je pensais être préparé à son rejet. Je pensais m'en aller paisiblement, un peu soulagé que cette histoire soit terminée. Suis-je naïf à ce point ? Je finis par me relever et à vaciller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'enfilais mon manteau de cuir comme un automate, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir à tout cela. Les larmes firent place à une apathie stupéfiante qui me laissait pantois et sans aucune énergie. Au moment où j'ouvrai la porte, Narcissa arriva en courant vers moi.

_Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Mon fils est fou de rage contre vous.

Un sourire amer apparut sur mes lèvres.

_Dites à votre fils que j'en suis navré et que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir invité mais je vais rentrer. J'ai eu tort d'accepter cette faveur Mrs Malfoy. Mes respects à votre époux. Adieu.

Je sortis au dehors, la nuit était tombée et avec elle, une pluie torrentielle. Décidé à ne pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, j'enfourchais ma moto et partais sur les chapeaux de roue, comme un voleur. Mais de nous deux, je savais que le voleur était Drago. Car malgré ma rage, ma peine et ma souffrance, je constatais avec consternation que je l'aimais toujours autant.

Il avait gardé mon cœur en otage…


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 :

« Il y a dans la mélancolie assez de poison pour tuer un homme. »

P.O.V Normal.

**Six mois plus tard…**

Le Condor était un restaurant très bien vu dans tout Londres. Avec ses cuisiniers exceptionnels, ses salles immenses et richement décorées, ses couverts en argents polis avec soin et sa vaisselle de porcelaine, il n'était pas rare de voir quelque célébrité ou homme d'affaire y manger. Ce restaurant était tenu avec vigueur et fermeté par un homme âgé de tous justes trente-cinq ans nommé Severus Snape. Celui-ci était quelqu'un de très pointilleux et assez froid au premier abord. Mais, une fois qu'on le connaissait, on ne pouvait que l'admirer. Et même si il ne se l'avouerait jamais, Severus aimait comme ses enfants chaque employé qui travaillait dans son restaurant. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il avait une préférence pour un jeune homme qui travaillait à mi-temps en tant que serveur et barman appelé Harry Potter. Or, Severus avait remarqué depuis quelques mois que son protégé n'agissait plus avec la même gaité et la même joie de vivre qu'auparavant.

Il le contempla de loin, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Les cheveux du jeune homme avaient poussés, comme si il n'avait même plus la force de les couper. Ils avaient dépassé de loin ses épaules, atteignant presque le coude du garçon. Ils avaient perdus cet aspect ébouriffé et brillant, laissant des mèches raides et ternes. Pour le travail, il les retenait en arrière par des pinces ou par un bandeau mais d'ordinaire, il les laissait pendre lamentablement devant ses yeux. Ses yeux…C'était grâce à eux que l'on pouvait caractériser le véritable état d'Harry. Ils étaient complétement vides de toute vie, éteints, et avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. Et même lorsqu'il souriait, son sourire factice n'allait jamais jusqu'à eux. Ses joues autrefois roses avaient cette couleur blafarde et maladive qui donnait à son si beau visage cet abord funèbre qui effrayait ses proches. Oh il était toujours aussi magnifique malgré cela, mais pour ceux qui avait connu sa joliesse d'autrefois, cette beauté était des moindres.

En plus de l'aspect physique, Harry avait totalement changé de mentalité. Solitaire et renfermé, il mettait en péril sa vie sociale et familiale. Il n'allait plus voir Sirius et Remus autant qu'autrefois, se confinant dans son appartement tel une bête blessée. Il avait fermé la librairie, mais y passait tout de même le plus clair de son temps, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Et chaque fois qu'on lui demandait si tout allait bien, plutôt que mentir, Harry préférait détourner la question par une autre. Il s'évadait dans le travail, demandant toujours si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, s'escrimant d'arrache- pied jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il devienne si insaisissable et taciturne. Harry n'en parlait jamais.

Severus fronça les sourcils en observant son employé, puis finit par s'en approcher avec méfiance, comme on avancerait devant un animal sauvage.

_Harry ?

_Oui, Monsieur ? S'enquit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux du comptoir qu'il astiquait grâce à un chiffon humide.

_J'ai pensé que…Enfin, vous paraissez épuisé. Peut-être que…

_Je vais très bien, Monsieur, je vous remercie.

_Harry, souffla Severus avec agacement. Arrête de faire comme si rien n'était, veux-tu ? Nous savons tous très bien que cela ne va pas. Et je pense que tu devrais prendre des congés.

_Des congés ?

Harry leva les yeux sur son patron, intrigué. Severus Snape ne donnait jamais volontairement de congés à ses employés. C'était un homme qui aimait les gens travailleurs et déterminés, indépendants et sachant gérer leur vie avec maturité. L'entendre prononcer ces mots était anormal.

Le jeune homme baissa de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet de son patron. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnaient-ils à le fixer avec autant de pitié ? Allait-il si mal pour que même son propre employeur le traite avec autant de considération ?

_C'est mieux que tu prennes un peu de recul, pour l'instant, insista Severus.

_Ais-je fais quelque chose qui vous ai déplut ? Est-ce que je ne travaille pas assez bien ? Ais-je commis une erreur dans les commandes ou ais-je oublié un plat ?

_Non, pas du tout mais…, commença l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

_Alors, pourquoi me proposez-vous des congés ? s'exclama Harry en le fusillant d'un regard qu'on n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Je vais bien. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me traiter comme une petite chose fragile ? Je ce ton pensais que vous, au moins, vous m'épargnerez ces regards dégoulinants d'angoisse et ce ton rempli de compassion. Visiblement je me suis trompé. Je démissionne.

Harry enleva son tablier immaculé et le jeta sur le comptoir avant de traverser le restaurant pour gagner la sortie.

_Mr Potter ! Harry !

Mais les appels de Severus furent vains. Le regard d'Harry lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna. Qu'avait-on fait à ce garçon pour qu'il y est tant de haine dans ses yeux ?

*O*O*O*

Il s'ennuyait. C'était le mot, il s'ennuyait. La vie paraissait si fade et sans intérêt à présent. Et lui qui pensait s'en remettre…Un rire dénué d'humour franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il portait sa troisième bouteille de whisky à celles-ci. L'image du visage furieux de Dragon passa devant ses yeux et la bouteille finit par se briser contre un mur. La réalité était plus dure à avaler qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, non ? On ne pouvait forcer quelqu'un à aimer.

Un soupir souleva sa poitrine et Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Tout ceci était stupide. Cette histoire allait le rendre fou…Des larmes franchirent la barrière de ses paupières closes et roulèrent sur ses joues rougies sans qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour les faire disparaître. Bon sang ! Il avait toujours apporté réconfort, gentillesse, générosité à tous ceux qu'il croisait ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas âtre égoïste de temps en temps et avoir ce qu'il voulait ? Tomber amoureux n'était pas censé être une chose merveilleuse ? Pourquoi cela devait-il être différent pour lui ?

Exaspéré, Harry se leva soudainement du divan où il était affalé et se mit à tourner en rond. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, vite transformé en un réel hurlement de rage et il renversa tout ce qui était dans son passage. Et tandis qu'il s'escrimait ainsi à saccager chaque meuble, chaque bibelot, chaque cadre ou chaque vase, ses larmes continuaient de couler sans répit. Mais très vite, la colère fit place à un désespoir si grand qu'Harry ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants et le visage tordu dans une grimace de pure souffrance.

Il ne sut combien de temps il passa dans cette position, mais la sonnette d'entrée et les coups frappés à la porte ne le sortirent pas de cette étrange torpeur. Même les cris qui traversaient la porte ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles. Il y avait juste l'écho de sa propre voix qui hurlait le nom de son aimé dans sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsque le visage fou d'inquiétude de Sirius entra dans son champ de vision qu'il reprit pied avec la réalité.

_...fou d'angoisse ! Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Harry ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques temps.

_« Tu veux de l'argent, c'est ça ? Vas-y dis-moi combien ! Tant que je peux être débarrassé de toi ! »_

Ses paroles… étaient si dures…

_« Espèce de salop ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »_

Son visage…tellement haineux …

_Harry ! Harry! Bordel, Harry réponds moi!

_« Pars. Pars loin de moi… »_

Une gifle retentissante le sortit de sa transe et il porta une main hésitante sur sa joue. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Sirius qui le fixait avec un air effaré, la main encore levée. Un sanglot noua la gorge du plus jeune qui se laissa tomber à genoux en se tenant au mur. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il comprit que Drago Malfoy ne l'aimerait jamais, et que se laisser aller ainsi entrainerait la perte de sa raison et de sa famille. Après la mort de ses parents, Harry avait fait de Remus et Sirius son seul port d'attache. Et il s'en voulut terriblement de les avoir négligés. Drago Malfoy avait été sa priorité. Il n'avait eu dieu que pour lui, oubliant tout le reste.

_Désolé…Je suis désolé, Sirius…

_Mais de quoi es-tu désolé, mon ange ? S'enquit Sirius en s'accroupissant devant lui, les mains sur les genoux tremblants de son filleul.

_J'étais tellement obsédé par ce type que j'ai renié ma propre famille…

_Quel type ? C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état ?

_Pas à cause de lui. A cause de moi.

Et Harry parla enfin de Drago Malfoy, l'homme qui avait piétiné son amour sans aucun remord, mais qu'il aimait pourtant toujours. Sirius se montra compréhensif et l'emmena pour quelques temps chez lui, pensant que peut-être Remus pourrait mieux le réconforter que lui. Et c'est en effet ce qu'il se passa. Harry redevint peu à peu le jeune homme jovial qu'il avait été, même si l'on pouvait voir de temps en temps un éclair de douleur passer devant ses yeux verts.

*O*O*O*

De son côté, Drago Malfoy avait continué sa vie, comme si rien de ne s'était passé. Harry Potter était malade, voilà tout. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il avait bien fait de le rejeter. Ce pauvre bougre venait sûrement de perdre un être cher ou de se faire plaqué et il s'était accroché à lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Vraiment rien…

_Mr Malfoy ?

Drago sursauta en entendant cette voix et prit alors conscience qu'il était en pleine réunion, devant une quinzaine d'homme d'affaires comme lui. Ceux-ci avaient leur regard braqués sur lui, attendant sûrement une réponse. Son père, à l'autre bout de la table d'ébène, l'observait avec un air courroucé.

Il avait encore pensé à cet imbécile de Potter en plein boulot !

_Excusez-moi.

Malgré son malaise, Drago sortit la tête haute et d'un pas mesuré, malgré les yeux braqués sur lui. Il s'empressa de se rendre dans son bureau et son masque d'impassibilité tomba pour faire place à un visage rempli de fureur. Son poing rencontra le mur avec violence tandis qu'il grinçait des dents de rage. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Cet idiot de Potter était partout, à l'accuser de ses yeux trop verts, à tourner autour de lui avec son sourire dégoulinant d'amour. Car maintenant oui, il savait. Harry l'aimait bel et bien. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Drago Malfoy ne pouvait tomber amoureux, et encore moins d'un homme. Il était un Don Juan, un être sans cœur et dépourvu de chaleur. Amour, quel était ce mot ? C'est vrai, un moment il avait cru…Il avait imaginé sa vie auprès de Harry Potter. C'était bien, il fallait l'avouer. C'était même le paradis. Aimer et être aimé en retour devaient être une magnifique expérience. Alors il avait essayé de se rapprocher discrètement du garçon, mais à chaque fois, son orgueil reprenait le dessus.

Il savait. Il avait toujours su que Potter l'aimait. Il avait senti son regard sur lui en permanence. Et lorsque le brun se détournait de lui, Drago ne pouvait empêcher ses propres yeux de se poser sur le libraire. Etais-ce du désir ? Etais-ce de la curiosité ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais Harry Potter devint une tentation si grande que toutes ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de lui. Et cela l'effraya. Alors, quand il avait trouvé le courage de lui parler et qu'il l'avait vu rougir et lever ses grands yeux verts vers lui, il avait failli laisser sa peur le consumer juste pour revoir ce visage s'éclairer encore une fois grâce à lui. Il voulait connaître ce garçon, passer du temps avec lui, qu'il lui apprenne à rire et à sourire comme il le faisait. Il lui avait demandé son nom, juste pour savoir.

Harry…Harry…

Il se l'était répété des millions de fois ce prénom. Il l'avait fait roulé sur sa langue, l'avait soufflé, murmurer, hurler…Pendant des jours. Une semaine plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas compris quel était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Il s'était enivré pour oublier. Oublier ce visage trop parfait, ces yeux qui reflétaient toute la laideur de son cœur, cette voix qui heurtaient les mots en sa présence…Ivre, il s'était rendu à la librairie, espérant que ces doutes et cette douleur disparaitraient. Elle était fermée. Une heure plus tard, il l'avait vu avancer vers lui, la surprise inscrite sur son visage. Et de la joie…

La joie de le revoir ?

Pourquoi l'aimait-il autant ? Il était arrogant, froid, cruel même. Alors pourquoi ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Se payait-il sa tête ? Pourtant, dès que Drago avait entouré la taille de ce type sur cette moto, il s'était senti si bien …Comme dans une bulle…Il lui semblait presque que Potter était capable de le protéger de tout, de faire fuir toutes ses pensées négatives pour ne laisser que cette chaleur…Ce sentiment brûlant qui l'aurait presque fait pleurer de soulagement. C'était stupide, c'était impossible. L'amour n'existait pas ou plus. Il avait aimé une fois. Oh pas un amour avec un grand A, mais ce genre d'amour d'enfance que l'on oublie jamais, comme une empreinte indélébile dans le cœur.

Un amour qui l'avait littéralement détruit.

_Tu sais Drago, il n'y a que toi que j'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi, Misha._

_Promet-moi que lorsque je serais une vraie dame et toi un lord, que l'on se mariera et que tu m'aimeras pour toujours._

_Pour Toujours ? Ca fait long, ça…_

_Eh !_

_Hé, hé, hé ! Je plaisante. Je te le promets Misha. Je t'aimerais pour toujours._

Ils n'avaient que onze ans et des rêves déjà pleins la tête. Ils se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable, et s'aimaient d'un amour fraternel et enfantin. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu pour eux deux. Et parfois ils souhaitaient grandir plus vite afin de pouvoir faire comme les grandes personnes. Se marier, avoir un ou deux enfants, un chien …

_Oh oui ! Plein de chiens que je pourrais caresser et qui feront pleins de chiots, avait-elle dit._

Mais il avait suffi d'une nuit pour que leur rêve tourne au cauchemar. Si seulement il l'avait raccompagnée ce soir-là ! Si seulement il ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces affreuses choses ! Peut-être que…

_Drago ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?!

Drago ouvrit des yeux emplis de larmes qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître et se tourna vers son père, le visage toujours impénétrable.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il sereinement.

_Vraiment ? Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es parti de cette réunion ? Tu n'écoutais rien de ce qu'on disait ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Je n'ai rien père. D'accord ? Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de repos. Et puis…Dans une semaine nous sommes le 13 Novembre.

Son père sembla alors comprendre et son visage se radoucit.

_Drago. Cela fait douze ans maintenant. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Je l'ai laissée seule. C'est de ma faute.

-Drago, Misha n'aurait pas voulue que tu…

_Misha est morte, d'accord ?, s'exclama drago. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu ou non, personne ne l'a jamais su sauf moi. Elle voulait vivre ! Elle voulait qu'on se marie, qu'on s'aime pour toujours ! Et regarde où cela l'a menée tous ces rêves ridicules ! Dans la tombe !

Lucius ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cet événement tragique et imprévu les avaient tous secoués. Drago en particulier. Mais il aurait espéré que le temps avait effacé les blessures de son fils.

_Très bien. Si tu le souhaite, tu n'as qu'à t'absenter pendant deux ou trois jours, consentit Malfoy Senior. Mais, Drago, je t'en prie. Il est temps d'en finir avec le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux effacer ce qui est arrivé.

_Je le sais…J'ai déjà essayé…

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce sous le regard désemparé de son père qui tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée, rencontrant son reflet à la mine défaite.

_Mon Dieu…Faites qu'il surmonte cela je vous en prie…

*O*O*O*

Harry avait repris le travail. Ce séjour chez ses parrains lui avait fait le plus grand bien et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Drago Malfoy n'était plus qu'un souvenir à ne pas ressasser, et il s'était convaincu qu'après tout, c'était mieux ainsi. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait se produire.

Le Condor était noir de monde ce soir-là. Etant donné que l'on était au mois d'aout, les touristes se bousculaient pour entrer dans un restaurant disponible. Harry était épuisé, mais gardait le sourire. Comme il était bon de retrouver une vie normale ! Avec un soupir, il rangea le dernier verre dans les vitrines et mit son torchon dans le panier qui était prévu pour. Il alla ensuite troquer son uniforme de travail pour un jean noir et un tee shirt blanc, puis ferma à clef toutes les portes avant de sortir enfin dans la rue pour retrouver sa moto. Mais une surprise l'attendait. Et pas des moindres…

Drago Malfoy se tenait accoudé à sa voiture, encore vêtu d'un costar qui caractérisait tant les hommes d'affaires. Son visage était dur et plissé, ce qui était un mauvais présage, songea Harry. Celui-ci décida d'affronter l'homme, bien qu'il savait ce qui lui en couterait plus tard. Calmement, il s'avança jusqu'à lui.

_Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ?

Drago leva ses yeux gris vers lui et il eut subitement envie de faire demi-tour. Mais il resta pourtant campé sur ses jambes et affronta le regard glacial du blond.

_Je t'ai posé une question, grogna Harry.

_ J'en ai assez, gronda Drago en retour tout en s'approchant du brun, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de tes foutus mensonges !

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je ne comprends rien…

_Tu ne comprends rien ? Tu ne comprends rien ?! Et bien je vais t'expliquer dans ce cas. Depuis ce jour où tu as dit m'aimer, une seule question s'est posée à moi : pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Tu dois voir des milliers d'hommes dans ton boulot et tu es tombé amoureux de moi. Pourquoi ?

_Ces choses ne s'expliquent pas Drago, répondit Harry en se détournant.

_Dis le moi ! s'exclama Drago en le retenant par le bras.

_Je ne sais pas ! Crois-tu que je ne me suis pas poser la question moi aussi ? Crois-tu que je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme ça, d'un coup de tête ? J'ignore pourquoi je t'aimais. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cet amour a, aujourd'hui, totalement disparu !

_Je refuse de le croire !

C'est alors que Drago fit un geste complétement fou. Un geste qu'il regrettera peut-être, mais qu'il avait, pourtant, eut envie de faire. Il tira sèchement le bras d'Harry afin que celui-ci soit le plus proche de lui possible et écrasa violement ses lèvres sur celles plus pulpeuses du brun. Harry eut un moment de flottement, n'osant croire ce qu'il se passait, abasourdi par l'audace de cet homme. Il commença alors à se débattre violement, tordant son bras dans tous les sens pour que Drago le lâche. Mais le blond resserra sa prise et profita d'un cri que voulait lancer Harry pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci, partagé entre son désir pour son aimé et la peur de souffrir, se laissa faire. Et, finalement, il se dit que même si il souffrait, il aurait au moins un bon souvenir à ressasser dans les moments difficiles. Alors, perdant toute envie de combattre, Harry passa son bras libre autour de la nuque de Drago et répondit au baiser. Comme il en avait rêvé de ce baiser ! Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit fait dans d'autres circonstances ! Sachant qu'après cela il ne pourra plus jamais goûter à d'autres lèvres, et que ces lèvres allaient l'abandonner dans quelques secondes, Harry ne put empêcher une larme de glisser sur sa joue. Larme qui glissa jusqu'à leurs lèvres scellées.

En sentant cela, Drago repoussa violement Harry. Qu'était-il en train de faire bon Dieu ?!

Harry vacilla un instant mais se reprit bien vite. Plus que la douleur, ce fut la colère qui l'envahit.

_Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?! Tu me repousse lorsque je te dis que je t'aime, puis tu reviens la bouche en cœur et tu m'embrasse ! Et Ensuite tu me repousse à nouveau ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Me faire souffrir ?! Tu l'as déjà fait ! Me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ?! Eh bien tu as réussi ! Ça suffit ! Tu entends ?! Arrête ! Arrête de me faire autant de mal ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

_Tu m'as aimé…_, aurait voulu répondre Drago. Mais au lieu de cela…

_Tu m'emmerde voilà ce que tu me fais. Je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit que moi aussi je pourrais m'amuser un peu avec les sentiments des gens. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'était juste pour rigoler. Rien d'autre…

Harry savait qu'il mentait bien sûr. Mais ces mots lui firent quand même très mal. Plus mal qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il s'était trompé. Il ne pouvait pas affronter cet homme. Drago Malfoy brisait tout de se mains. Absolument tout…

_Tu…tu es écœurant…, murmura Harry.

Il lui tourna le dos et enfourcha sa moto si vite que Drago n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Il n'essaya même pas. Il aurait pourtant dû. Oui, s'il avait su, il aurait essayé de toute la force de son âme. Mais Drago Malfoy était bien trop fier pour faire cela.

_**« Quand orgueil chevauche devant, Honte et dommage suivent de près. »**_

Harry démarra donc en trombe. Mais, aveuglé par les larmes, il ne vit pas le camion qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers lui. La collision était inévitable. Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, son souffle se stopper dans a gorge, un cri au bord des lèvres. Comme dans un cauchemar, il entendit le camion klaxonner et essayer de freiner. Les pneus crissèrent et glissèrent sur le macadam. Le poids lourd heurta de toute sa puissance la moto noire qui vola pendant, semble-t-il, une éternité. Désarçonné, Harry tomba de sa moto et resta lui aussi suspendu dans les airs. Puis le véhicule atteignit le sol, dérapa sur la route avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Harry, lui, atterrit des mètres et des mètres plus loin, son corps se fracassant contre le goudron en un bruit atroce de craquement. Son casque roula sur le trottoir et le camion s'arrêta. Des gens sortirent de chez eux et entourèrent aussitôt Harry qui ne bougeait plus.

Drago se précipita vers lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La jambe droite du brun était positionnée dans un angle carrément impossible. Son bras gauche n'était plus qu'une sorte de bouillie parfaitement abominable et sa tête saignait beaucoup. Mais le pire était ces grands yeux verts grands ouverts, encore remplis par les larmes et vides de toute vie.

_Pas encore une fois, _pria Drago_, Je vous en supplie, pas encore une fois…_


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 :

« On n'a jamais le temps de bien faire mais toujours le temps pour refaire. »

Drago, en douze ans, ne s'était jamais inquiété pour personne, sauf pour lui-même. A vingt-trois ans, il avait tout du parfait aristocrate fier et imbu de sa personne comme en voyait si souvent dans les films. Il haïssait le monde, et ne s'en cachait pas. Ce monde auquel il appartenait malgré tout, malgré sa laideur et sa cruauté, malgré le fait qu'il lui ai volé tout ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Oui, Drago haïssait ce monde. Et il pensait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Mais une personne venait de détruire cette certitude. Une personne qui avait effacé ses ténèbres de par sa seule lumière. Une personne qui lui avait donné le goût du regret, et celui trop amer de la tristesse.

Et cette lumière…cette lumière si chaude et si belle…Allait-elle disparaître ? La Mort pourrait-elle vraiment avoir raison de cette lumière ? Elle si forte, si juste…Celle qu'il avait rejeté de peur de s'y brûler.

Le bruit sourd d'une main claquant contre une joue le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il porta une main hagarde sur son propre visage pour constater que sa pommette émettait une chaleur étrange. Ses yeux gris dépourvus de sentiments rencontrèrent ceux dorés et emplis de colère d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Un homme désespéré qui lui hurlait au visage sans qu'il ne comprenne le moindre mot. Comment s'appelait-il déjà… ? Ah oui…Remus…Le parrain d'Harry…

Harry…

_Remus, cela suffit !, s'interposa alors un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

_Mais Sirius…Il a dit lui-même que c'était de sa faute si Harry…

_Mon fils n'est pour rien dans cet accident regrettable. Harry et lui se sont disputés, Harry a démarré en trombe et n'a pas remarqué le camion derrière lui, c'est tout. Drago est aussi choqué que vous, peut-être même plus. Alors, s 'il vous plait, laissez le tranquille.

Mais Drago ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'était sa faute, il le savait. Pourquoi prendre sa défense alors qu'il avait envoyé un homme droit vers la Mort ? Et pas n'importe quel homme. Le seul homme qui l'avait aimé véritablement pour ses défauts, sans savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière son apparente indifférence. Le seul homme dont le sourire réchauffait un tant soit peu son cœur de glace, dont les yeux hurlaient une vérité qu'il avait refusé de croire et qui était pourtant si belle…Que l'on ne s'y prenne pas, Drago ressentait quelque chose pour Harry Potter. Une chose si puissante qu'elle lui avait fait peur. S'il avait fui, ce n'était pas par lâcheté. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que la seule personne qu'il ait à nouveau aimée meurt à son tour. Misha avait été son amour de jeunesse, il pensait à cette époque que rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Il n'avait pas pensé à la Mort qui prenait sans compter et qui ne laissait rien d'autre qu'un vide immense derrière elle.

_Messieurs Black et Lupin ? S'enquit alors une voix inconnue qui fit redresser la tête de Drago.

_Oui.

_ Je suis le docteur Chatham.

_Comment va-t-il ?s'empressa de demander Sirius.

_Mieux, sourit le médecin. J'avoue qu'il nous a fait une belle peur à moi et à mes collègues. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et était cliniquement mort depuis dix minutes quand nous avons enfin réussit à le réanimer. Il a une jambe cassée, et nous avons dû procéder à de la chirurgie esthétique pour son bras Il a également trois côtes fêlées dû au choc mais rien de bien grave. Ce qui nous a le plus inquiété c'est le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête lorsqu'il est tombé. Nous avions peur que cela laisse des dommages mais il vient de se réveiller et tout a l'air d'aller bien. Il a demandé un dénommé Drago à son chevet.

Le blond sentit son souffle se couper. Harry allait bien, Harry avait failli mourir, Harry souhaitait sa présence…

Lentement, il marcha pas à pas jusqu'à la chambre du brun, le docteur Chatham devant lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une petite porte bleue et l'ouvrit en souriant d'un air encourageant. Le souffle saccadé, Drago entra enfin. Ce qu'il vit lui serra un peu plus le cœur et il s'autorisa à laisser ses émotions le guider, pour une fois. Harry était allongé sur le dos, une montagne d'oreiller soutenant sa tête bandée. L'un de ses bras était également enseveli sous les bandages et replié sur sa poitrine grâce à une écharpe qui était passée autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas de drap sur lui et portait une simple chemise d'hôpital. Sa jambe blessée était plâtrée et suspendue au-dessus de sa tête ce qui n'avait pas l'air de trop lui plaire. Malgré son teint pâle et ses cernes, Drago constata avec surprise qu'il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Trop bien pour quelqu'un étant mort pendant dix minutes avant de revenir à la vie.

_Ah, enfin te voilà ! s'exclama le blessé en se redressant légèrement. Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure !

_Euh…Désolé..., s'excusa un Drago un peu perdu et déboussolé.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est à cause de leurs fichues vitamines ou je ne sais quoi que je suis autant en forme. Et puis, Sirius m'a toujours dit que j'étais un miraculé. Quand j'étais petit il m'appelait Survivor. Oh mais assied-toi, fais comme chez toi.

Drago ferma la bouche mais continua de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, sur un fauteuil tout près du lit et fixa le brun comme si il lui avait poussé une troisième tête.

_Euh…Tu…tu te sens bien ? bredouilla-t-il.

_Oui. Ils m'ont donné des antidouleurs donc je ne sans plus rien, juste un petit picotement à ma jambe.

_Je suis désolé. Tout ceci est de ma faute.

_Non, déclara Harry fermement. Non, ne crois pas cela. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute. C'est vrai tu m'as mis en colère, très en colère même, mais…J'aurais dû regarder de gauche à droite avant de m'engager sur la route.

_Mais c'est de ma faute si tu ne l'a pas fait !

_Ecoute, je sais que tu te sens responsable, et je sais aussi que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé. Je sais que tu as peur, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas de quoi. Mais sache que j'étais, et que je le suis toujours, sincère lorsque je te disais que je t'aimais. Et s'il le faut, j'attendrais. Mais…pourrions-nous au moins être bons amis en entendant ?

_Je…

_Tiens ! J'ai une idée ! hurla alors Harry en bondissant presque de son lit. Dès que je serais sorti d'ici, on essaiera de mieux se connaître d'accord ? Je t'inviterais dîner dans un merveilleux restaurant, après on ira….euh…Je ne sais pas mais je trouverais…Tous les soirs, pendant un mois, on dinera ensemble. Si pendant ce laps de temps rien ne se passe, alors j'abandonnerais. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose, je ferias tout pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais me quitter. Peu importe ton passé, peu importe l'avenir. Tant que je peux avoir quelques heures de ton temps…

Dire que Drago était surpris était un euphémisme. Harry, loin de lui en vouloir, voulait qu'ils se revoient. Cet homme étrange, si mystérieux, le rendait à nouveau…humain. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient chaudes, brûlantes même. Des larmes avaient envahies ses yeux et il avait une envie folle de se jeter dans les bras de ce garçon qui lui sourit tendrement.

_Viens. Approche.

Comme un automate, Drago obéit et se tint toujours bien droit devant Harry malgré ses épaules secouées par les énormes sanglots qu'il retenait. Les yeux verts se plissèrent et furent envahis d'une lueur chaleureuse qui ému encore plus le jeune homme blond.

_Tu peux pleurer Drago. Pleure autant que tu le veux, pleure sur mon épaule si tu le souhaite, jamais je ne te jugerais. Montre-moi, Drago. Montre-moi qui tu es en réalité.

_Si…si je le fais, je…je souffrirais encore une fois…Je ne veux plus….je ne peux plus…

_Jamais je ne te blesserais. Je peux te le jurer.

_Ce…ce n'est pas toi qui me blesserait…Mais…mais ta mort….Si je m'attache à toi et que tu venais à mourir par ma faute comme _elle _…Je…je ne le supporterais pas…

_Drago Malfoy, écoute-moi.

Harry leva les bras et prit le visage ravagé entre ses paumes. Son regard brûlant se perdit dans celui voilé et brillant de son compagnon.

_Je ne mourrais pas.

C'était une simple phrase. Une phrase comme une autre qui aurait dû être suivit de réprimandes, de cris, ou de pleurs hystériques. Mais non. Dans cette simple petite phrase, Harry avait réussi à faire passer toutes ses émotions dans le ton de sa voix et dans ses yeux. Ces quatre mots envahirent l'esprit tourmenté de Drago qui se détendit brusquement. Car ces mots disaient beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît…

_Je ne mourrais pas si tu restes près de moi…_

_Je t'aime…._

_N'ai pas peur…._

_Et même si je venais à mourir, je mourrais heureux…_

_Car tu seras près de moi…_

Drago se baissa lentement jusqu'à être à moitié allongé sur les genoux d'Harry, la tête enfouit contre son ventre et les mains calleuses du jeune homme caressant ses cheveux. Drago pleura longtemps dans ses bras. Mais Harry su qu'à présent ils pourraient enfin avancer, main dans la main et le cœur apaisé.

*O*O*O*

Harry prit une grande inspiration tout en se regardant le miroir. Anxieux il essayait en vain de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur dû au stress. Il émit un long soupir avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se sentait stupide, voire même ridicule. Ce soir était son premier rendez-vous avec Drago depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Et cette perspective avait engendré une agitation chez le brun digne d'un amoureux transi. Ce qu'il était. Il avait d'abords été enchanté, puis paniqué, pour être ensuite furieux contre ses sentiments qui jouaient au yo-yo. Et enfin, il était revenu dans cet état de panique. IL avait été voir ses parrains en leur racontant son malheur avec forts gestes et mots incompréhensibles. Voyant cela, Remus s 'était éclipsé, laissant son mari gérer cet état d'appréhension seule. L'amour n'était pas sa tasse de thé et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de le trouver lâche avant de calmer son filleul. Il l'avait emmené faire les boutiques essayant de trouver une tenue adéquate pour ce précieux jour, heureux que son bébé agisse enfin comme quelqu'un de normal.

Etant donné qu'on était en plein mois de décembre et que l'air était malgré tout plutôt doux, Sirius, qui était un fan de mode, choisit lui-même la tenue pour son filleul qui devait avouer que son parrain avait toujours eu beaucoup de gout en matière de vêtements. Il portait de simples tennis blancs avec un jean au tissu épais et au bleu un peu délavé. Une chemise blanche par dessous un manteau spleen, lui aussi blanc, et une écharpe couleur crème à carreaux. C'était une tenue à la fois simple et élégante qui convenait à n'importe quelle situation (sauf si Drago l'emmenait dans un restaurant de luxe, bien sûr)

Après leurs emplettes, Harry avait quitté Sirius avec empressement tout en le remerciant milles et une fois. Puis, il était rentré chez lui, s'était changé et avait rajouté un béret de tricot sur sa tête qui tombait lâchement sur sa tête, masquant quelque peu ses cheveux couleur corbeau qui avaient poussés à une vitesse hallucinante en huit mois. Son regard se porta sur l'horloge qui indiquait 18h55. Encore cinq minutes. Cinq minutes et Drago l'emmènerait il-ne-savait-où pour un moment rien que pour eux. Car, oui, à la surprise du brun ce fut Drago qui insista pour venir le chercher tous les soirs et pour choisir les lieux de leur rendez-vous. Harry ne s'en était pas plain, un peu encombré à cause de sa jambe encore dans le plâtre et son bras encore en écharpe.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit, le faisant sursauter. Avec empressement, il sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée grâce à ses béquilles. Seulement, il l'avait fait avec tant d'empressement qu'il trébucha, se raccrocha à la poignée, puis tomba sur les fesses, ouvrant la porte du même coup. Drago Malfoy eut donc la joie de voir un Harry Potter assit à ses pieds, les joues rouges et les yeux cachés par son béret qui avait glissé, ses deux béquilles étalées près de lui. Le blond eut un simple sourire étonnamment tendre, songeant que s'attacher à ce petit bout d'homme n'allait pas être très difficile.

En rigolant légèrement, Drago souleva le bout de laine qui dissimulait le beau regard de l'autre homme et ramassa les deux béquilles avant d'aider le brun à se relever. Serré contre le torse musclé, Harry rougit et s'empara de ses béquilles sous le sourire malicieux du beau blond.

*O*O*O*

Il neigeait depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. La ville était en effervescence dans une semaine, Noël serait là. Les gens riaient devant un spectacle pour enfants, d'autres se promenaient en couple, ou en famille, certains mêmes touts en troupeau. Partout des visages rayonnants, de la joie, de la vie… Etait-il censé faire la même chose ?

De loin, il fixait sans relâche le sourire d'Harry qui caressait de ses mains gantées le museau froid d'un renne, bousculé par des enfants qui souhaitaient l'imiter. Se faufilant parmi la foule, le brun revint vers lui, riant de bonheur.

_Quelle magnifique soirée ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un parc.

_Oui, c'est plutôt agréable.

Drago ne sut que dire de plus. Mais cela n'altéra pas la bonne humeur du garçon qui grimpa au sommet d'une petite colline où il se laissa tomber dans la neige. Des flocons s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux noirs, son béret étant à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils fondirent sur son visage et il ouvrit grand la bouche afin de sentir les petites étoiles glacées sur sa langue. Drago s'installa à ses côtés, ignorant son pantalon en toile noir et son manteau de même teinte qui risquaient de tremper dans la neige. Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux deux. Ils étaient là, côté à côte, juste bien.

_Drago, quand j'étais à l'hôpital, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais que je meure comme « elle ». Mais qui est « elle » ?

Drago se crispa et ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait lui dire…Harry ne méritait pas ses mensonges.

_Elle s'appelait Misha. Misha Oulianov. C'était une petite fille russe qui avait emménagée près de chez moi alors que nous étions enfants. Très vite, nous sommes devenus de grands amis malgré mon mépris envers les autres personnes. Misha était timide, douce, aussi pure et innocente qu'un nouveau-né. Elle avait réussi à me toucher de par sa joie de vivre et son côté naïf. Plus les années passaient, plus notre amitié devenait grande. On se promettait de toujours être là pour l'autre, qu'un jour on se marierait et qu'on vivrait heureux pour toujours. Seulement nous avions oublié un détail dans notre conte de fée. Un soir, nous nous sommes disputés, je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi. J'ai refusé de la raccompagner chez elle pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Le lendemain matin, elle n'était toujours pas chez elle, ni le jour suivant. Son père, un veuf d'une gentillesse infinie, décida d'appeler la police. Trois jours plus tard, ils l'ont retrouvée.

_Etait-elle…. ?Souffla Harry, n'osant aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

_Oui. Elle était morte. Ce n'est que des heures plus tard que la police nous dit qu'un dangereux évadé rôdait dans le quartier. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor. C'était un fou, obsédé par les enfants. Il les violait puis les tuaient en les étranglant. Misha n'échappa pas à la règle.

_C'est…c'est horrible…

_Oui. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné de l'avoir laissée seule ! Elle était tout pour le petit garçon que j'étais ! Après cela je me suis juré de ne plus jamais cause rune telle douleur ! Mais tu es arrivé et toutes mes résolutions ont volées en éclat. J'avais bien remarqué les regards que tu me lançais, mais j'avais si peur ! Parfois, mon cœur prenait la place de la raison et je trouvais le courage de t'aborder comme la fois à la librairie ou lorsque j'étais ivre. J'étais heureux que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi, mais terrifié à l'idée que tout se reproduise.

Harry se leva, vite imité par Drago. Le dos tourné, Harry songeait à tout ce que lui avait raconté Drago. Il comprenait à présent. Il avait enfin su la vérité. Lentement, il se retourna et remarqua que leurs visages étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre malgré sa petite taille. Drago avait baissé la tête tandis que lui l'avait levée pour rencontrer le magnifique regard gris de son homologue. Ses yeux exprimaient pour la première fois tant de choses ! De la douleur, de la tristesse, et surtout…surtout…beaucoup d'amour. Harry caressa la joue mal rasée en souriant tendrement, tandis que Drago répondait pour la première fois à son sourire. Tout allait bien maintenant. Harry était avec lui. Et malgré ce reste de peur qu'il éprouvait, il savait qu'il avait juste à ne pas lâcher Harry d'une semelle pour ne pas le perdre.

Leur sourire disparut peu à peu tandis que leur visage se rapprochait. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il n'y eut plus de douleur, plus de Mort, plus de temps ni de bruit. Juste la neige qui tombait sur eux et leurs bras étreignant l'autre.

Voilà ^^ Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je devais boucler cette fanfic au plus vite à cause des cours. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop déçu et merci de laisser une petite review.

PS :Je sais pas encore si je ferais un épilogue.


End file.
